Missing Embers
by HaleMcCkenna22
Summary: Jason disappears instead of Alison and everything changes. Chapter 3 re-written
1. Chapter 1

"Sometimes, only one person is missing, and the whole world seems depopulated."-Alphonse de Lamartine

Jason DiLaurentis' disappearance on September 1st, 2009 rocked the small town of Rosewood Pennsylvania. The news ran with story of a young wealthy, handsome, teenage boy, and the national media descended upon the normally quiet town. The Police investigation was extensive, but no one could tell what had happened Jason had simply _disappeared_.

The ten people who saw Jason that night never spoke to police, because they were afraid. Afraid that their secrets would come out. So they crossed their fingers and hoped Jason DiLaurentis stayed gone.

_2 years latter_

Alison DiLaurentis tucked a dark brown lock behind her ear. Rosewood smelled the same like fresh cut grass, and thousand thread count sheets, wealth and isolation. Not much seemed to change the large mine-mansions still doted the landscape, giving the illusion that you were in Beverly Hills, not an hour outside of Philly.

Alison had changed though she had spent the last two years living and volunteering building an orphanage in Africa. Her time there had begun as a summer escape from Rosewood and her Brother Jason's disappearance, but in the end the orphanage had felt more like home then Rosewood and her fighting parents. The children in the orphanage had become like her siblings. The irony of losing her Brother had made her grow up and become a surrogate older sibling was not lost on her. Alison had never planned on returning to Rosewood until she received called two weeks ago.

_Lunch time was always busy at the orphanage so Alison was surprised to hear she had a phone call._

_"It's your mother," Sheena one of the volunteers said handing her the phone._

_Alison frowned her and her mother talked only at night because of the time difference. _

_"Hello?" Alison said hesitantly._

_"Alison."_

_It wasn't her mother._

_"It's Mr. Hastings."_

_Mr. Hastings the family attorney, and her childhood friend Spencer's father._

_"What's wrong?" Alison asks dread sinking in her stomach._

_Mr. Hastings doesn't answer for what seems like forever._

_"The police they found something," Mr. Hasting said, "I think you should come home Alison."_

_Alison couldn't be shore but she thought Mr. Hastings may have been crying._

As the cab pulled up to her childhood home Alison almost expected to see Jason to come running out the door. She shivered at the thought, ghost everywhere. The cabbie handed Alison her bag, and the beaded bracelets that the children at the orphanage clanked together making Alison miss them already. Her front door opened, and Alison was surprised to have Melissa Hastings rush into her arms hugging her tightly.

"Melissa?" Alison said hesitantly.

The last time she had seen Melissa, the oldest Hasting girl had told her she would cut out her tongue if Alison didn't leave her then boyfriend Ian Thomas alone.

"Oh you poor dear," Melissa said stroking her hair.

_Melissa Hastings stroking her hair? What the hell was happening?_

Alison pulled away trying to seem unperturbed by Melissa's behavior. She smiled tightly at Melissa.

"How are you Melissa?" Alison said trying to be polite.

Melissa frowned at her as though she had grown three heads.

"My dad's inside come on," Melissa said pulling leading her in the front door.

The house was full of people it reminded her of two years ago when they were hoping for a ransom call that never came. Alison was ashamed to admit she didn't recognize one person.

"Where's my mom?" She asked Melissa.

Melissa went stiff next to her.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Melissa said walking into the kitchen.

"No," Alison said.

Melissa takes out bread anyway, and Alison remembers way she disliked her so much.

"Where's my dad?" Alison asked this time her old bite coming out.

"Listen my dad is here he'll explain everything," Melissa said not meeting her eyes.

Alison was not patient by nature, but she somehow waited until Mr. Hastings walked in. Alison wasn't shore she'd ever seen him not in suit before today. He was looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and was in need of a shave.

"Alison how was your flight?" Mr. Hastings asked.

"Fine," Alison said, "Is my mother here?"

"No Alison she's not Jessica had a-" Mr. Hasting paused his face pained.

"Episode," Melissa finished for him.

Alison took a seat at the kitchen table, _her kitchen table_ twisting her bracelets absently. So her poor mother had lost her mind.

"Have they found-"Alison stopped she couldn't say body.

"No," Melissa said staring at her father who had covered his face with his hands, "but they did find a shirt."

A shirt Alison tried to remember what shirt Jason would have been wearing, but couldn't place it. She had been too focused on the sleepover and her friends she was ashamed to admit she barely remembered seeing Jason. The thought made her heart hurt.

"Is my dad here?" Alison asks.

"He's staying in New York until the test results come in," Mr. Hastings said his voice shaky, "I shore you can call him if you want."

"I think I will," Alison said.

She reached into her brown carry-on. Alison suddenly remembered what color shirt Jason had been wearing because it was sitting in her _bag_,Alison screamed.

**What do you think? Should Jason be alive or dead? Is A the one who put the shirt in Ali's bag?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna Marin comes home from the mall to find her step-father Daren Widen eating her coca-puffs looking unshaven, and like he slept in his suit.

"Oh hi," Hanna said.

Darren blinked at her with tired eyes.

"How was school?" Darren asks.

Hanna frowned, "its Saturday."

Darren glanced at the calendar on the wall.

"Shit I guess it is," He said pouring himself another glass of coffee.

"What are you working on?" Hanna said peeling a banana, and taking a bite.

When her mother first started dating Wilden Hanna had been horrified the horny cop that gave her mom a ride home on Halloween was now sleeping right down the hall. Then Darren would show up with take out from Hanna's favorite Tai place, and he would talk work. Hanna loved hearing about solving a case, and caching the bad guy, it was like her own personal detective show. Sometimes Wilden would ask her option on a case, and Hanna was always secretly happy when he told her hunch had paid off.

"There's been some developments in Jas- the DiLauentis case" Darren said.

Hanna grimaced she was shore Wilden had been about to say Jason's murder, but had stopped himself. The DiLauentis case was the one case Darren never talked about at home.

Darren cleared his throat, "Where's your mother?" he asked.

"At the charity lunch?" Hanna said softly.

Her mother had stopped working after the wedding. She now was on several boards for charity's, and spent her days organizing silly things like fashion shows to fight hunger. They were never without money, Hanna wasn't shore what Rosewood police detective made, but Darren was always handing Hanna fist full of cash to buy whatever pair of Mui Mui she has wanted without question.

Darren's phone buzzed, and he glanced at it. He went still, and the color drained from his face.

"I have to go," he said.

He pulled out his wallet, and handed her a hundred dollar bill.

"Order dinner," he said.

Still starting at his phone he left without another word.

"Werido," Hanna muttered.

She then called her boyfriend Caleb Rivers to say she had the house to herself.

(::::)

Alison had stopped screaming by the time the police arrived. Melissa was trying to get her drink some tea, but Alison was shaking too hard, because the blue shirt was covered in red, _blood Jason's blood_.

"Alison."

Alison looked up, and it was Darren Wilden looking grim.

"I was wondering if you could explain to me how that shirt ended up in your bag," Wilden said.

Alison was reminded of the floppy haired party boy who would smoke weed with Jason, and felt a little less imitated by the police officer.

"No Darren I don't," Alison said.

Wilden didn't even looked surprised, like he had expected her to be bitch.

"Mr. Hastings says you took it out of you bag," Wilden said.

Alison sate up a little straighter her eyes were slights.

"I thought the shirt was in police lock up," Melissa's quite voice said, "Maybe you should look who took it from there."

Darren started at Melissa a though he hadn't seen her sitting there.

"I'll contact you if I have more questions," Wilden said.

He handed her a card, and Alison noticed he was wearing a wedding ring.

"You do that," Ali said.

"Wait," Mr. Hastings said walking up to Wilden, "you aren't to talk to Alison without her attorney again."

"I was just leaving," Wilden said inching away, "It was good seeing you Melissa."

Alison felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and took it out. She read the text, and the shaking returned.

_What would he do if he found out where you really were Ali? You tell or I will. A _

**What do you think? I know Wilden's step-dad status is shocking, but Ashley seemed very different in the Halloween episode so I went off of that, and just because he's nice to Hanna doesn't mean he's good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've decided to re-do chapter 3 because I wasn't too pleased with the last one, let me know what you think. Please keep reading and reviewing it really keeps me motivated. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

Jessica DiLaurentis was beautiful woman she had the trophies to prove it. It was her gift, her talent her beauty got her away from her one horse town to Kenneth DiLaurentis the heir to a Real-estate empire. When Kenneth asked her to marry him Jessica had felt satisfaction that her future was secure, then she met Peter Hastings. She had known she didn't love Ken, but she never thought she would fall in love with anyone. It wrong, and reckless he had a girlfriend, and she was planning a wedding.

_"Don't marry him," Peter said._

_Their lying next to each other in Peter's apartment, Ken thinks she's at a wedding dress fitting. Jessica starts at Peter his dark hairs tousled, and normally serious face relaxed and scenery. Jessica closes her eyes she can picture it Peter, her, and a little boy Peter always wanted a little boy to name after his father. _

_She marries Ken on a spring day. Peter sits in the third row with his girlfriend Veronica. She meets Veronica latter who attends Harvard, and fits into the tiniest paint suits. Jessica suddenly feel like the poor girl from a small town again in her presence. Peter drinks too much whiskey at the reception, and Veronica has to drive him home._

_Her little boy is born on cool fall day in Atlanta miles away from Rosewood, and her dream of a life with Peter. _

_"What name do you think?" Ken asks softly holding the sleeping baby._

_"Jason," Jessica says._

_Jessica doesn't tell him the name was Peter's father name, she wants to keep a little of the dream._

(:::)

Alison doesn't recognize her mother when Mr. Hastings takes her to Radley Sanitarium to visit her.

"She tried to hurt herself," Mr. Hastings tells her, "They have her on a lot of medication."

Alison nods her head, she know Mr. Hastings doesn't think this is a good idea, but Alison needs to see her mother. No matter how messed up her mother may be she'll know about what to do about the text. Jessica DiLaurentis could scram her way out of anything, she had taught Ali everything she knows.

"You must be Alison," a young doctor with a British accent says, "I'm Dr. Kingston."

He offers her his hand, but Mr. Hastings steps between them.

"How is Jes- Mr. DiLaurentis doing?" He asks.

Alison frowns did Mr. Hastings almost call her mother Jessica?

"I won't lie to you your mother condition very concerning she has had to be sedated more than once," Dr. Kingston gave Alison his most sympatric doctor look, "But we believe the fact that she's talking is progress-"

"She talking!"

Alison jumped at Mr. Hastings outburst.

"Why wasn't I told," Mr. Hastings steamed his face red.

That was the man Alison remembered from her childhood.

Mr. Kingston barely blinked just glanced at his chart.

"I did notify you I spoke to her daughter," Dr. Kingston said, "Melissa I believe she said her name was."

"I'd like to see my mother alone," Alison said.

She didn't have time for whatever was happening between the doctor and Mr. Hastings.

"She's on suicide watch so their will have to be a nurse in the room, but you can see her now if you'd like," Dr. Kingston said.

"Mom," Alison said.

Her mother's hair was lank, her golden highlights dulled. Alison was surprised to feel tears well in her eyes, her mother had never left the house without her hair blown out, and now as Jessica sat slumped in the chair Alison never felt more alone.

"Ali?" Jessica said her wrists heavily bandaged.

Alison let out a breath that she hadn't been aware she had been holding in, and throws her arm around her mother. Her mother's doesn't return the hug, but Alison still feel comforted.

"Mom," Alison whispers aware the nurse is siting inches away, "Something happened- someone knows about that summer they sent me text."

She leaves out her brother's bloody shirt afraid Jessica's second suicide attempt would be her last. Alison waits for her mother to give her the magical answer, but Jessica simply looks blankly into space.

"Mo-mom," Alison asked her voice wavering.

Jessica continued to look at a spot in the wall, and even though she had been half way across the world for the last two years she had never felt so alone.

"Mom!" Alison hissed angrily.

She was about to leave when her mother reached out and grabbed Alison's wrist. Jessica leaned forward her hair falling into her face. Alison realized she was obscuring her face from the nurse, and Alison to leaned forward. Jessica's breath was hot on her neck.

"Leave this place Ali, there are demons here."

Alison pulled away from her mother's vice grip. Her blood had run cold because her mother really had lost her mind. It felt like she was an orphan completely alone against an unknown enemy.

She didn't even say goodbye, just rushed from the room, and into the hallway blinded by tears. Mr. Hastings, and Dr. Kingston were nowhere to be seen, and Alison was not crazy about the idea of going back into her mother's room to ask the nurse so she began to walk. Radley Sanitarium's hallways all looked the same after she began walking, and Alison was pretty shore she was lost. She had stopped crying, but the idea of being stuck in a mental institution was going to make her start again.

"Alison DiLaurentis?"

Alison turned around, and her jaw dropped.

"Toby Cavanaugh what are you doing here?" Alison asked.

Toby wiped his messy hair out of his eyes blinking at her like she was ghost.

"God It really is you I thought-"Toby mumbled, "I'm visiting my mom. What are you do here?"

He looked different a lot more grown up since the last time the two of them had seem each-other. Alison wasn't surprised he had grown into his looks she always thought he would.

"I'm lost," Alison said, "Do you know the way out of here?"

Toby frowned at her, but just nodded his head.

"It's this way," Toby said.

This is what Alison always liked about Toby he didn't ask a lot of questions. When she was in eighth grade, and would show up at his house he never asked any questions. Even though Alison was the popular girl in their grade, and Toby was the quite boy in the back of the classroom. She now found it ironic how they had stopped talking because his mother got sick, and that they met again because now Alison's mother was crazy.

"Your hairs different," Toby says turning his head as though he was only noticed her tussled dark hair.

"Yeah," Alison said, "how is your mom?"

Toby shrugs, "She's doing much better."

Alison wonders if he believes that if two years from now she'd be telling people that her mother wasn't a basket case.

"Mines crazy," Alison says.

She feels like her old self again conniving, and mean. Her mother is ill and grieving, and Alison is running like she always dose.

"She must be very sad," Toby says softly.

"She tried to kill herself," Alison said.

"She'll get better," Toby says, and he sounds like he believes it.

Their suddenly standing at the front desk, and Toby picks up a pen to sign out, and suddenly a thought accurse to Alison.

"Give me that," Alison says pulling the visitors book away from Toby.

"What are doing?" Toby asks.

"Following a hunch," Alison says.

She flipped through the book until she finds her mother's visitors. There are two visits from Mr. Hastings, one from Melissa, and another from _Garett Reynolds. _What was Garett Reynolds doing visiting her mother?

"Did you find what you need because the nurse is coming this way," Toby said.

Alison returned the book to its rightful place.

"Alison," Mr. Hastings said.

He's walking with the nurse, and Dr. Kingston. Mr. Hastings frowns when he sees Toby standing next to her.

"Where did you go?" Mr. Hastings said.

Alison shrugs unshorn what to say that she had run from her mother's room in tears.

"Well I have to go meet my girlfriend," Toby says shifting awkwardly.

Alison turns around she almost wishes she could leave with him, but Mr. Hastings clears his throat impatiently.

"Thanks for your help," Alison says.

Toby smiles at her

(:::)

Emily Fields was on her fourth cup of coffee, and her hands were beginning to shake, but she found herself ordering another.

"Getting jittery Em?"

Emily smiled, "You're late."

Toby took the seat opposite her, and leaned into kiss her cheek.

"I got held up," Toby said, "you'll never believe by who," Toby said.

"Who?" Emily said taking a bite of her coffee cake.

"Alison DiLaurentis."

Emily nearly choked on the coffee cake.

"Are you alright Em?" Toby asked.

Emily stopped coughing, and nodded her head her eyes stinging.

"She was at Radley visiting her mom to, and I saw her in the hallway," Toby said.

"Ho-how did she look?" Emily asked hesitantly.

Toby frowned, and Emily was afraid she had seemed too eager.

"Her hairs darker," Toby says.

Emily tries to picture Alison without her blond locks, but can't. She wonders if maybe she's romanticized Alison in her head to never change.

"Did she say anything else?" Emily asked.

"Like what?" Toby said turning his head.

"I don't know maybe they heard something about Jason," Emily said.

"It's been two years Em I highly doubt they heard anything," Toby said.

Emily nodded her phone buzzed and she glanced down at it.

_What's going to happen when Toby finds about the letter Emily kisses A_

Emily's blood ran cold.

**What do think? I had to do a Jessica and Peter flashback since much of their relationship is unexplained in the show. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and Review Please!**

Ezra Fitz took a sip of his mineral water, and glanced at the pages of his worn copy of Tender Is the Night. He normally steered clear of Hollis's bar, and all its temptations, but the new term had just begun so it was unusually empty so he decided to take a seat at the bar.

"Ezra?" a voice called out.

Ezra spins around on his stool surprised to see his old Art History Professor sitting in a booth in the corner with what appeared to be his wife and children.

"Professor Montgomery," Ezra said standing to shake the man's hand.

"Call me Byron," the man said kindly, "I haven't been your Professor since freshman year."

The woman sitting next to Byron extended her hand to Ezra.

"I'm Meredith Byron's wife," She said smugly.

Ezra was pretty shore she was also in Byron's freshman Art History class, but took her hand anyway.

"Nice to meet you," He said.

"And this is my son Mike and my daughter Aria," Byron said pointing to a dark haired boy wearing a lacrosse uniform, and a pretty girl wearing a short jean skirt.

"Nice to meet you," Ezra said.

Mike waved a hand in greeting munching on his hamburger, but Aria simply curled a strand of her dark hair around her finger. She didn't appear to be eating.

"Are you here alone?" Byron asks.

"Err," Ezra says thinking of his quite afternoon.

"Yes you must sit with us catch up with Byron," Meredith say, "He loves to reconnect with students."

So Ezra reluctantly took a seat next to Byron's daughter.

"Want a drink Ezra," Byron offered nicely.

"No thanks I'm good," Ezra said.

"Aww com on my treat," Byron said waving the waitress over.

"No really I- don't drink," Ezra said rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

Byron paused, and Ezra remembered why he steered clear of this bar normally.

"Right," Byron said clearing him throat, "So you graduated right? What are you future plans?"

"I thought I might try my hand at writing," Ezra said, "Maybe tutor on the side."

"Wonderful," Byron said, "Aria needs a tutor!"

Aria started distastefully at him.

"Yes!" Meredith with equal interest.

Ezra stated longingly at his book, and wish he hadn't left it.

"What do you say Ezra?" Byron asked perkily.

Everyone including Aria looked expectantly at him.

"Yeah shore," Ezra heard himself say.

"Great," Meredith says and Ezra couldn't be shore but he thought she smirked at Aria.

"Umm," Ezra said glancing at Aria, "what subjects do you need help in?"

"Everything," Mike said laughing.

"Mike," Byron said warningly.

"What," Mike said throwing his hands in the air, "If it isn't in Vogue she and Mona don't read it."

Ezra had yet to hear Aria speak, she was now playing with the buttons on her pink sweater.

"You should be nicer Mike not everyone is academic," Byron says.

Ezra is pretty shore he means well, but he can't help but feel offended on Aria's behalf.

"Here's my number," Ezra says scribbling the number down on a napkin.

Aria takes the number, "Thanks," she says softly.

"What kind of are writing doing?" Byron asked.

"Fiction mostly," Ezra says.

Byron launches into a lecture of the arts being unappreciated, but Ezra is barely listening. It's not the first time he's lied about the book, but it's the first time he's done it since he's been back in Rosewood. His editor had told him to be fearless it's what made all true crime writers great, but Ezra can't help but think Jason would call that a copout. He remembers that he spoke of honesty the first time they met.

_The basement of the church is isn't very crowded, but Ezra likes this meeting. The guy who runs it is nice, and coffee is strong just the way he likes. If he hadn't gone to get another cup he would have never noticed the boy hovering in the hallway. He's wearing a letterman jacket from Rosewood High, and he's starting at his shoes._

_"You know it doesn't count if you don't come in," Ezra says._

_The boys head snaps up his eyes are bloodshot, and his blond hair has fallen in his eyes._

_"How'd you know?" the boy says._

_Ezra laughed, "Come on its St. Patrick's day no one would chose today to get sober."_

_The boy gave a small laugh, but his eyes were looking at the exits. _

_"Whoever dragged you here might still be outside so you might want to take a seat," Ezra says, "They have really good coffee."_

_Ezra walks causally away, but is pleased when he hears footsteps behinds him. The boy sit beside him, and they listen as an old man talk about his first relapse. Ezra feels the kid fidgeting beside him. _

_"Ezra," he whispers offering the kid his hand,_

_The boy looks wearily at the hand for a moment, but then shake it._

_"Jason," he says._

_Jason glances at his watch._

_"You can leave if you want this isn't school," Ezra tell Jason, "but if you stay be honest with yourself do it for you."_

_Jason doesn't answer, but he does stay until the end of the meeting._

_"Bye," he tells Ezra hesitantly._

_Ezra nods, he's doesn't want to over step his place, but he finds himself saying._

_"You can call me if you need anything, I'm in Rosewood to."_

_Jason frowns, "How'd you know I was from Rosewood?"_

_"Your jacket," Ezra says._

_Jason glances at the jacket giving a small laugh._

_"Right sorry I'm just on edge," he says_

_He takes Ezra number, and heads towards the exit. Ezra hears him talking on the phone as he leaves._

_"Hey Melissa, yeah I was wondering if you could pick me up."_

**What do you think of the first Jason flashback? I really wanted touch on his sobriety issues, and I also like the idea of Ezra as a true crime writer. I know Aria seems very different here, but you have to keep in mind she never went to Iceland so she never really found herself. I'll expand on her and Ezra in latter chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming. **

Melissa Hastings picked idly at her Waldorf salad.

"Not hungry Melissa?"

Melissa wasn't surprised to see Darren Wilden for the second time today. He may have changed out of his suit, but Melissa still thought he looked like a sleazy cop. Ashley Marin hung off his arm wearing a tight black dress.

"Melissa dear," Ashley purred leaning down to air kiss Melissa's cheeks, "How is your mother?"

"She's well," Melissa lied.

"Hey Babe," Darren said to Ashley, "Could you give us a minute? Work stuff you understand."

"Shore," Ashley said, "Tell your mom I'll be giving her a call this week Melissa."

Darren watched his wife teetered away on her six inch stilettos. Melissa still thought they were the oddest couple.

"I didn't expect to see you here Melissa," Darren said, "I thought you'd be home with your new _houseguest_."

Melissa narrowed her eyes, "What do want?"

Wilden smiled the same toothy grin that kept him from getting suspended his senior year when he stole the principles car, and took it for a joy ride.

"I just had a few questions," Darren said, "Like why were you in Hilton Head the weekend Jason DiLaurentis went missing?"

Melissa felt her heart start to beat in her chest.

"I know _you_ werethat weekend, and I wonder what your wife would feel about it" She heard herself ask.

Darren's smile slipped from his lips. He sat down in the empty chair opposite her his demeanor changing from happy-go-lucky to threatening.

"Now you listen here," he hissed pointing his finger in Melissa's face.

"No you listen Jason told me how you became detective so fast, and if you come after my family, or Alison I'll make shore Rosewood PD find out about it," Melissa said.

Darren stated at her, and Melissa was pleased to see his feathers were ruffled.

"We're not done here," He said storming away.

Melissa didn't start shaking until she got to her car. She sate their holding her head in her hands. Melissa hadn't thought about that weekend in Hilton Head in almost a year. She hadn't thought the miscarriage, Ian, or her call to Jason that weekend.

_Melissa sit in the gas station restroom sobbing. Her baby is gone, she know that what the blood means. She shakily dials the number on her phone._

_"Hello," a stoned voice said._

_"Jason," Melissa said, "I need your help"_

_"Melissa," Jason said sounding a little more sober, "What's wrong?"_

_Melissa sobbed into the phone she couldn't say that her baby was gone out loud._

_"What happened?" Jason asked, "Melissa talk to me!"_

_"I'm in Hilton head can you come get me?" Melissa asked._

_Jason paused, "You're in Hilton Head?" He asked._

_"Ye-yes," Melissa said rubbing _

_She rubbed her arms her blue shirt dress suddenly feeling too short, and making her feel exposed._

_Jason makes the drive from his grandmother's house in Georgia in under two hours. Melissa slips into the car, and closes her eyes. Jason only asks one question._

_"Is Alison with him?"_

_Melissa knows she should tell Jason that his little sister is with Ian, but can't bear to go back there and face Ian._

_"No," Melissa say._

_Jason nods, "I'm sorry about the baby Melissa."_

Melissa felt her phone buzz, she looked down.

_Poor Melissa don't you know you can't run from the law. A_

**What do think of the Melissa and Jason flashback? What do think Melissa knows about Wilden? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and support keep it coming it's really appreciated! **

Mr. Hastings refused to allow Alison to stay in her house by herself, and Alison didn't complain too much because she didn't want to be alone. Ever since the text and Radley Alison had the horrible feeling of being watched that she can't shake. The Hastings home has changed little since she was last here, and she suddenly felt fifteen again.

"Everyone's out," Mr. Hastings said, "your rooms in upstairs on the right."

Mr. Hastings turns to enter his study, but Alison didn't want to be left alone just yet.

"Mr. Hastings do you think my brother is dead?" Alison asked.

It was the question that she had been wanting to ask since she had returned to Rosewood, but had been unable to say out loud until this moment. She wasn't shore why she chose Mr. Hastings to ask. Maybe it was because he was never without an answer for as long as she had known him, or maybe it was because her mother was crazy and her father wasn't returning her phone calls.

When Mr. Hastings turned around his eyes were red.

"I don't know Alison, god I hope not," Mr. Hastings said.

It was not the answer Alison had wanted. She had hoped that he would reassure her, but then she remembered the Hastings were practical. Alison knew that if Jason was here he would lie to her.

Mr. Hastings surprised her though when he gave her a quick one armed hug. Alison couldn't think of a time when she had seen Mr. Hastings hug anyone even his two daughters.

"Go to bed," he said patting her head.

(:::)

Spencer Hastings woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She yawned wrapping the sheet around her, and hopped out of bed.

"Smells good," Spencer mumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Garrett Reynolds turned around from the stove, and smiled at Spencer. His black hair stood straight up from sleep, he smiled leaning into kiss Spencer.

"You smell good," Garrett said.

He hand her plate of egg and bacon, and Spencer digs in ravished. She skipped dinner last night because she couldn't stand to be in her house. The house seemed to be filled with ghost's, the ghost of her parents failed marriage, the ghost of Mrs. DiLaurentis suicide attempt, and most of all the disappearance of Jason witch seem consume her father's mind at all time.

"Do you have to work?" Spencer asked Garrett.

He shook his head still smiling, "Nope want to stay in bed all day?"

Spencer hit his hand away from playfully.

"I have field hockey practice," Spencer says.

"Play hooky," Garrett says stealing a piece of her toast.

"Well now Officer you wouldn't be trying to take advantage of a young impressionable girl," Spencer said teasingly.

Garett pulled her into a kiss, his hand working his way up her thigh.

"Your hardly impressionable," Garett says his face inches from hers.

Spencer hoped up, "give me a lift home? I have to get changed."

Garett pulled the car into the back of the house by the Hastings garden, and the DiLaurentis house. Spencer kissed his cheek ready to jump out of the car, but Garett pulled her back in.

"Wait," he hissed, "look."

Spencer squints at what Garett is sating at, and gasps because Alison DiLaurentis is standing on her back porch. Spencer's heart stops, and times seems to stand still. Ali still stands one hip out head tilted slightly to the right her hair may be darker, but there is no mistaking it her.

"What is she doing here?" Spencer says slouching down in her seat.

"I don't know," Garett says his face tight with worry, "Listen I forgot I have to get something from work."

"You want me to get out?" Spencer said in disbelief.

"Could you?" Garett said biting nervously on his lip."

"Fine!" Spencer huffed slamming the car door.

"I'll call you," Garett said before speeding off.

(:::)

Spencer wait until Alison goes inside the house, and then tip-toed inside the side door.

"Spencer?"

Spencer whirls around to find her father, and Alison standing in the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Her father asks.

Spencer stairs at him in annoyance that's all he has to say?

"Running," Spencer answers her eyes not leaving Alison.

Her father sighs running his hand over his face. Spencer, and Alison look at one another each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Maybe you should sit down Spencer," Mr. Hastings says.

Spencer take a hesitant seat on the edge of the couch.

"There's been some developments in Jason's case," Mr. Hastings says, "Alison is going to be staying with us for a while."

"What?" Spencer said, "What are the developments?"

Mr. Hastings cast a sideway glance at Alison who's playing with a stack of bracelets on her wrist.

"It's an ongoing investigation I think its best you don't know too much, but they found a shirt," Mr. Hastings says and Spencer is surprised to see his composed and calm.

"I have to make a call," Mr. Hasting say, "I'll leave two to get reacquainted."

Spencer wishes he would stay she's not shore what to say to Alison. Spencer has spent the last two years trying to forget her fight with Alison.

"I've missed you."

Alison says it so softly that Spencer almost doesn't hear her. Alison is looking at her big blue eyes filled with tears. Spencer suddenly feels an overwhelming feeling affection. She can count on one hand how many times she's seen Alison cry, and it's never been a sight she can stand, she preferred Alison when she laughed.

"I missed you to," Spencer hears herself say, and surprised that it's the truth.

They don't embrace, but there is a short of truce that has been called. Spencer wonders if the rest of Rosewood will have the same truce Spencer think not. Rosewood High will never be the same.

(:::)

Garrett Reynolds knocked on the apartment door glancing worriedly over his shoulder. The apartment door opens.

"They found the shirt," Garrett says.

The black hooded figure nods, and holds out a leather gloved hand. Garrett takes a file marked Rosewood Police Department from his jacket and hands it over to the black hoodie.

Garrett turns to leave then stops and turns around.

"Alison is back in town," he says.

The black hooded figure hand Garrett a key, which Garett tucks in his pocket.

**What do think? Is Garrett good or evil? Is he working with A? I know Garrett and Spencer's relationship is different, but remember when they were on the Halloween train he alluded to having a crush on her so that's what inspired it. Also that doesn't mean she won't have some Toby moments in latter chapters. **


End file.
